One Last Chance
by lazura234
Summary: Michiru came to visit Z-Loan one day, however Chika has been acting weird whenever she goes near him. Takes place after the ending of Zombie Loan. MichiruxChika


**Lazura: So I wanted to take some time to write some one-shots that I've been planning to do, and since Zombie-Loan was the highest ranking one-shot in my would-be story poll. I decided to take a shot at it. **

**Disclamier: I don't own Zombie Loan at all.**

* * *

**Kita Michiru**

* * *

My name is Kita Michiru.

Ever since the return of Z-Loan, I still continued to visit the office even if I'm not in debt anymore. Chitose-san would often nag me from time to time about how happier I seem to be before the incident happened.

However two of my friends seemed to have returned to their former lives as loaners of Z-Loan. Both in particular seem to have remembered what took place in the previous world.

"I still couldn't believe it." I spoke to my self remembering the news broadcast.

_At that time I was hoping even if I was the only one to remember, then as long as our threads are connected...I will never forget them even if they've forgotten._

_"According to the recent information...A tank truck collided with a school bus and fire erupted." The news broadcaster announced, "Two high schoolers have been confirmed dead. Akatsuki Chika and Tachibana Shito, both 17, and were attending..."_

_"Eh?" My mouth hanged as I screeched, "HAH?!"_

_"...Those idiots you call friends seems to have done it again." Chitose commented, "So...what will you do now, woman?"_

I didn't hesitate any longer.

I started running.

Running as fast as I can.

Toward the direction of the Z-Loan building.

By the time I ran over to the old building of where Z-Loan used to stand...there standing tall and proud was the Z-Loan building again. Running up the flight of stairs there standing in the center of the office was...

"Yuuta!" I cried in surprise, "W-Why are you back here?!"

"..." Yuuta placed a hand over his temple, "Well..."

After that I learned from Yuuta about what he and Bekko-san decided to do about the two.

"You don't mean, Bekko-san and you are accepting life loans again!" I still haven't mentally prepared myself if either Shito-kun or...

My face burned. It took me a while to realize it, but...after time past I began to miss Chika-kun a lot. Even though he sees me as a 'gopher', slave, a clutz, and someone with no strength of my own. Although he cared about me even to the last battle against Hakka-san, Chika-kun's words after Shito-kun's.

_**"You told us before to 'Live On'! Shouting at us like the cries of newborns! That's you not anybody else...Michiru. The place you belong is not over there...JUMP OUT OF THERE!" **_

Faintly in one line, I could sense Chika's kindness. It was also the first time.

The first time Chika-kun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Called me by my first name.

"I'm back." Bekko-san's voice lazily sounded in the room. Turning my head, I could see them.

I gulped in hesitation as I slowly tried to face them again.

"Chika-kun...Shito-kun..." Holding a weird smile I couldn't even tell how my expression was at this moment.

I didn't want them to go through this again. I wanted them to live their normal lives as regular human beings.

So...why?

Why do I feel so happy?

I wanted them to remember me when they're old.

Not this fast.

.

.

.

.

...Is this what Chika-kun meant?

Defying fate?

* * *

**Akatsuki Chika**

* * *

"...Where am I?" Chika asked himself as he rose from where he was. Complete darkness is what could be described of where he was at.

However a faint glow of light illuminated toward his way.

_...?_

_A lantern?_

It floated towards him. As if someone wanted him to take it.

The moment he touched the floating lantern.

A burst of memories exploded into his mind.

"Who? Who are these...?" Chika muttered as he placed his free hand over his right eye.

Many many images unfamiliar to him played out in his mind.

"These are your memories." A voice stated behind. In a sudden jerk, Chika turned to find a man wearing glasses, a bizarre white outfit, long blonde hair, and finally a rowing oar in his hand.

"Ones where your previous self would've wanted to pass on to you, but the world is so cruel." He spoke in such a delightful way. It disgusted Chika, in more ways than one.

_**"Dying won't do any good! But this...this is what you told me!"**_

_**"Golden Gopher? Haha...Chika-kun...you're really."**_

_**"500 yen! Look for me in the future, and I'll promise to give you 500 yen!" **_

_Who...who is this person?_

"Ara...even the one you treasured the most is resurfacing first. Heh, I didn't know you treasured her that much."

_Her? Who is she? Who was the one I..._

_**"My name isn't Gopher! It's-!"**_

At that moment, I opened my eyes. There standing before me was the same voice.

"Chika-kun...Shito-kun..." I finally remembered everything that happened before, even her.

Gopher.

Slave.

500 yen.

Michiru.

Her long pink hair grew out to how I first met her, the only thing missing was her nerdy glasses.

On her face hung the most awkward smile I've ever seen from the gopher.

Tears trailing from each side of her face.

"You've kept me waiting too long, ossan!" I yelled at the life-loaner.

I smirked at Shito who held a similar expression to mine as I respond to our old slave,"It's good to see you again, Gopher."

* * *

**Kita Michiru**

* * *

It wasn't long until the rest of the gangs from both Z-loan and A-loan returned.

I can't believe it. They all returned to how they used to be.

Koyomi-san doesn't remember, but she's already living a better life than she did before. Plus she already seems so happy to be with Shito-kun.

It was fine even if Soutetsu-san, Otsu-san, and Sougiya-san didn't return. However they're living their own lives as normal humans and not zombies anymore.

Zen-kun and Chika-kun would often argue when their groups had to work together to stop zombies. Shuuji-san would often bug Shito-kun especially when it came to his insane collection. Touko-san would be there to help both sides search for the zombies, since I'm not involved anymore with Z-Loan.

Although visiting each day to see them made it easier on me. Chitose-san would say that he'd rather see Bekko-san gathering money again and not see a slightly melancholic side of me.

But...today's visit kind of seemed different.

Especially when I seemed to go talk to Chika-kun in particular.

"Chika-kun." I would call out to him. Only for him to avoid me every single time I try to talk to him.

"Shito-kun, do you know what's going on with Chika-kun?" I asked.

Shito-kun sighed in discomfort, "...Even if our lives are connected. I absolutely don't know anything that goes through his mind besides money and his family. Why don't you ask him yourself, Michiru?"

"...That's the point. He's been avoiding me this whole day, Shito-kun!" I bit my lip. Maybe it was wrong of me to ask Shito-kun about Chika-kun's recent actions.

"Anyway, don't you have somewhere to go?" Shito-kun reminded me, "Wasn't it Zen that invited you somewhere recently, I heard about it from Touko."

"Oh right..." Recently, Zen-kun invited me on a date. I haven't been on a date besides the time I was with Sotetsu-san. Plus...I haven't decided yet on becoming anyone's girlfriend anyway.

...

...

I still haven't said my feelings to Chika-kun. It's kind of disappointing in a sense. I just can't find a way to say it to Chika-kun. Is it because I had become friends with him to the point where I don't want to break our friendship?

"...Well. If I notice something about Chika, then I'll tell you." Shito-kun stood up ready to return home.

"Right."

* * *

**Tachibana Shito**

* * *

If it's one thing Shito wanted to say.

He wanted to call both Akatsuki Chika and Kita Michiru idiots.

Not because of the way each of them act.

It's more like...they're both oblivious of the other's feelings towards the other.

It pissed him off so many times.

Especially when Chika visit's his house. Whining his angst at him.

"...Do you think Gopher really likes that shorty?" Chika would ask this question in particular. It annoyed Chika when he saw Zen trying to get Michiru's attention, since Sotetsu isn't involved in Z-loan anymore. Now Zen was trying to make a move even before Chika could do anything.

"How should I know?" Shito responded annoyed of Chika's inconsistent badgering, "I'm not Michiru. Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"...!" Chika's head shot up, "Hey, Shito. Gopher likes cute things right?"

"Yes. Now leave."

"Shito!"

* * *

**Kita Michiru**

* * *

"I had fun today, Zen-kun." Michiru thanked Zen in return for the invitation. It was to see an upcoming action movie that Zen received tickets from Shuuji.

"Me too." Zen replied in turn. Although it was too bad, he wasn't able to advance his relationship with Michiru as much as he wanted, however he did get to enjoy this small outing to a movie with her, "You know."

Michiru stopped her tracks once Zen started speaking a low voice. His voice seemed a bit nervous, upon speaking to her.

"There's been something I've meant to tell you." Zen's face seemed to turn red, "...I know we were originally enemies before, but now we're friends."

"I. I want to be something more. More than just friends." He stated as he gulped before making his answer, "I like you. Michiru. Not as friends, but as a man."

Michiru didn't know what to say at this moment. She found it sad. To the point where she'd had to break Zen's heart now. It hurt her. However she truthfully knew that she likes Chika far mor than Zen.

"I'm sorry." Was all Michiru could say to Zen who in return hid his face.

"...I expected this." He muttered laughing at his pointless attempt, "I knew this would happen. After all...you'd be staring at him, when you entered the office."

"..."

"However I don't give up that easily." Zen commented as determination filled his eyes, "So glasses girl. I'll beat him up for ya if he decides to make you sad!"

Smiling faintly, Michiru thanked the teen, "Thank you Zen-kun."

Michiru waved goodbye to the teen as he trailed off. She decided to walk to the house of her current guardians, the ones she onced moved out of. Only to spot a familair shadow in front of the house. The light of the moon illuminated revealing the person's face.

"Chika-kun? What are you doing here?" Michiru asked the katana user. Who in turn shifted his stance, "Hand."

"Eh?"

"Give me your hand gopher!" Chika demanded as Michiru slowly placed her hand in Chika's hand. Chika's eyes were hidden from his black and white-dyed hair, a tint of redness showed on his cheeks.

This moment reminded Michiru of the time when Chika asked to stay in her room after giving her 500 yen.

Without realizing, Michiru felt something in her hands. Puzzled she was about to release her hold on to Chika's hand. Except Chika wouldn't release his grip. Michiru soon found herself pulled closer to Chika. It made her blush.

"Michiru." Chika muttered. Michiru couldn't see Chika face nor could she release her hand from Chika grip.

Michiru decided to ask Chika, "Why do you always avoid me at Z-Loan? Did I do something wrong? Chika-kun, please tell me why you always avoid me these past few days?"

"Do I really need to spell it out for you, gopher?" Chika distanced himself so that Michiru could see his face. The only thing she didn't see coming was the closeness of Chika's face to her's.

"C-Chika-kun." His lips brushed over hers once he leaned closer. Michiru couldn't believe it. Chika was kissing her. Did this mean...?

Separating, Chika proclaimed, "And now you owe me a hefty price for this."

"...Eh?"

Chika lifted their intertwined hands, Removing his grip, a small gopher figurine dangled from a chain.

"This...a gopher?"

Chika smirked, "Now that you've taken more. You owe me..."

Michiru felt herself lifted up in Chika's hands, "Yourself. That kiss, that gift, and...here."

Chika pointed to his heart,"You owe me more than just money. The one I want the most now...is you, Michiru."

"Chika-kun..." Michiru blushed hard, "You."

_You don't know how long I wanted to say those words to you._

* * *

**Lazura: I hope you guys enjoyed this small story, as well as hoping that the characters weren't OOC.**

**Please review.**


End file.
